


Your Best Friend

by Martinchan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan
Summary: Chisato has lost someone dear to her; she chooses to keep her feelings buried and not face the pain but her girlfriends will try to find a way to help her.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru, Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato/Seta Kaoru, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 19





	Your Best Friend

The two guitarists walked side by side; making their way trepidatiously towards their destination.

Hikawa Sayo reached up to grab her hair; nervously playing with the end of it. She was sure of her goal, her purpose, that she needed to be there now but Sayo had no idea what to say when she arrived. What could she say to make this better? Was there any making this better?

Her companion, Seta Kaoru, smiled at her endearingly. “My love, pretty as your face is when you concentrate, I can’t help but think your mind is stuck in something of a spiral.”

“Of course, Seta-san… I’m worried,” Sayo’s arms fell to her sides, “She’s been on her own… I haven’t been there for her…” Sayo’s face scrunched up furiously as she folded her arms, “I should gone over **the second** I heard what happened. I’ve let her down…”

Kaoru stretch her arm around Sayo’s figure; pulling them close together in a tight sideways embrace. “Sayo, you cannot hold yourself responsible for everything that goes wrong, you had many duties to perform and you held her in your heart every second of it, I’m sure.”

“Perhaps but still…” Sayo kept in step but leaned her body more into Kaoru’s, “I can’t help but feel like I’m a bad girlfriend…”

“Hush, Sayo, do not say such things. You have always been a supportive girlfriend and I’m sure she would say the same,” Kaoru assured her.

“You’re probably right…” Sayo sighed, “I just hope she’s been ok without us…”

Their destination came into sight; Shirasagi Chisato’s house.

Kaoru unwrapped her arm from around Sayo; reaching out to knock a steady beat on the door.

“Just a minute!” A voice called from inside. Both girls immediately recognised it as the girl they came to see. The door swung open revealing Chisato herself, “Ah, if it isn’t my two favourite people! To what do I owe the pleasure of such a surprising visit?”

Chisato’s appearance shook Sayo; she expected to see Chisato distraught, not a sight she desired to see, but still one she expected. She assumed the girl would come out with puffy red eyes, barely holding herself together; part of Sayo even thought Chisato would leap into her or Kaoru’s arms the second they arrived seeking comfort. None of this was the case; Chisato was perfectly fine. Her hair still straightened, her cloths still clean, and her face still held the same smile she always showed.

“W-We… came to check on you,” Sayo explained, “Are you… ok?”

Chisato tilted her head slightly to the side; her smile widening slightly, “Of course, Sayo-chan, even better now that you two are here! Shall I put on some tea?”

Kaoru, having known Chisato for longer and gotten good at picking up her most subtle behaviour changes, wasn’t buying her good mood. “Chisato, my dear, I feel as though it would be better for you to… talk to us about it.”

A small twitch at the corner of Chisato’s smile confirmed Kaoru’s suspicions. “Really now, I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.” Chisato tugged at Sayo and Kaoru’s hands, “Come in already,” she walked back into her house; leaving the door open behind her.

Kaoru and Sayo exchanged a worried look before following her. Walking down the hallway towards Chisato’s bedroom, Sayo peeked into the kitchen as they passed it by. She felt a small pain in her chest as she noted the dog bowl still sitting on the tiled floor.

When the girls entered Chisato’s room Kaoru grabbed Chisato’s hand and guided her to sit on the bed. Sayo awkwardly lingered around the door; despite how close the three had become she couldn’t bring herself to simply ‘make herself at home’ as her two girlfriends would frequently tell her.

“Sayo-chan~ you’re doing it again,” Chisato cooed. She patted the bed on her free side; beckoning Sayo to join them.

Sayo kept in the same spot; shuffling between her feet. “Perhaps we should stop dancing around the subject on all of our minds…”

The smile fell from Chisato’s face, “I told you, I’m fine!”

“Chisato, you know there’s no need to be guarded when it comes to us,” Kaoru said softly.

“I just want to spend an afternoon with my girlfriends…” Chisato folded her arms defensively and turned her body away from Kaoru, “I don’t wish to discuss it.”

The three sat in a short tense silence until Kaoru suddenly shot up from the bed seemingly unaffected in her speech, “Well, I shall be the one to fetch tea! Gives my two favourite princesses a chance to miss me.”

As Kaoru strolled out the door Sayo whispered to her, “What are you doing? I can’t get her to open up on her own!”

Kaoru whispered back with a knowing smile, “I believe it **must** be you. Just be honest about your feelings… she shall be too.” After planting a quick kiss on Sayo’s cheek Kaoru left the room completely; leaving the door slightly ajar behind her.

“…Shirasagi-san…” Sayo took a couple steps towards Chisato.

Chisato huffed, “Sayo-chan, don’t start.”

Sayo lowered herself to be kneeling in front of Chisato; she gently placed her hands on her girlfriend’s knees. Sayo felt shaky but she pushed forward and spoke, “C-Chisato-san…” This caught Chisato’s attention; Sayo still rarely used her two girlfriends’ first name, only using them when she was desperate for their attention, be it for something adorably romantic or something serious. “P-Please let me be a good girlfriend…”

“What?” Chisato was dumbfounded; that certainly wasn’t what she expected her to say.

“Since we started dating… you and Kaoru-san have been so supportive of me… I feel as though I’ve not only improved a guitarist but as a person because of you two…” Sayo explained. She looked up to Chisato; her eyes starting to tear up, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you… but if I can just do **something** … I want to be able to be there for you when you need it…”

“Sayo-chan…” Chisato gaze softened. She let out a small sigh, “Ok, I’ll talk about it. Just a little.”

Sayo rose from her spot; sliding into position next to Chisato.

“I don’t even know where to begin really…” Chisato chuckled sadly, “I mean h-he… he’s gone now… and he won’t be c-coming back.” Chisato’s lip quivered; she quickly wiped away a tear, “Well I think that’s enough. Where’s Kaoru with that tea? I should go check.”

Sayo wrapped her arms around Chisato; preventing her from running away. Sayo pulled Chisato in closer; kissing the top of Chisato’s head affectionately, “It’s ok, I’m here. Say everything you need to say.”

Chisato breathed out sharply, “I-It doesn’t make any sense,” she shook her head against Sayo’s shoulder, “H-He was healthy! I did everything I could for him, I took care of him as best I could! W-Why did this happen?”

“It’s an unpleasant thought but…” Sayo began stroking Chisato’s hair; doing her best to comfort the increasingly upset girl. “Sometimes these things just happen. I **know** you took good care of him.”

“It was so scary… being in that vet with him,” Chisato continued, “He was there cheerfully, obliviously panting one minute and then just… o-oh god, I hope I did the right thing…”

“I would agree with your decision,” Sayo said reassuringly, “He would have been in pain otherwise. This way… he was happy… til his very last second.”

“L-Leon…” Chisato whispered, “Do you think he was really happy?”

Sayo leaned away so the girls’ eyes could meet in a loving, caring gaze, “He had you in his life. That means he couldn’t have possibly been happier.”

“Sayo-chan… my Sayo-chan…” Chisato leaned back in; meeting Sayo’s lips for a passionate kiss. “I’m so happy you’re here. I-I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sayo readily replied; her heart filled with the warmth her girlfriends’ love always brought.

While Sayo held Chisato close she noticed a slight shuffle by the door; Sayo squinted her eyes suspiciously, “Chisato-san, would you be ok for a minute while I go check on Kaoru-san? I imagine she would like to be here if we start to get…” Sayo’s cheeks reddened, “I believe the term you use is… ‘lovey dovey’?”

“Hehehe, of course,” Chisato wiped away a few more stray tears, “I’ve been so sad for a while… I’m so tired… while I am glad we talked like this, I could really just use some time to feel loved by my girls.”

Sayo rose from her spot and gave a small bow, “Then love shall be showered upon you when we return.”

“That sounded like a Kaoru line,” Chisato giggled.

“Oh no, I hope she isn’t start to rub off on me!” Sayo said in faux-panic, causing Chisato to laugh more. The sound of her girlfriends’ laughter filled Sayo’s ears, heart and soul; she felt this time she had been a good girlfriend.

“Oh, Sayo-chan?” Chisato called out before Sayo could leave, “Would you and Kaoru be willing to… stay the night?”

Sayo could sense the hidden desperation in Chisato’s voice; she wasn’t ready to be alone, not completely. “I can’t speak for Seta-san but I should be able to, though I may need to contact Hina to let her know I won’t be in.”

“Of course, tell her I said hi when you call!”

Sayo stepped out the room and closed the door behind her; immediately coming face-to-face with Kaoru who was grinning ear-to-ear holding a tray with a pot and three cups.

“Ah, my love! You did just as wonderfully as I knew you would!”

“I thought I saw you peeking in…” Sayo eyed her, “Why didn’t you join us?”

“I saw this as an opportunity to ensure both of my ladies got what they needed,” Kaoru smile turned smug, “Tell me… do you still think you’re a bad girlfriend?”

Sayo looked over to Chisato’s bedroom door then back to Kaoru, “I… I did ok, didn’t I?”

“You were wonderful, my love!” Kaoru gave Sayo a gentle kiss on her forehead, “As I knew you would be.”

“Do you think she’ll be able to… get over it?” Sayo asked.

Kaoru was silent for a moment; contemplating before she spoke, “I don’t think this is the type of thing you ‘get over’…”

“Yeah, you’re right…” Sayo nodded sadly; she stared down to the ground worriedly.

Kaoru carefully balanced her tray in one hand; using the other to grasp Sayo’s chin and gently pull it back upward, “But still, if we stay beside her, she will be happy again.”

Sayo’s smile returned, “Of course…” This time Sayo wouldn’t settle for a kiss to just the cheek or forehead from Kaoru; she wanted her love to be felt by both girls she cared for every day. She leaned up slightly on her toes; lovingly kissing Kaoru’s lips. Sayo revelled in the fact she managed to bring a small blush to Kaoru’s cheeks. “Now we should hurry back. It will be a long night but it will be a night we spend together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This way quickly made as something of a self indulgent/in memorial fic to remember my dog. He passed away 1 year ago; after being diagnosed with cancer that they couldn't do anything about we decided to have him put down so he could go while still feeling happy and healthy instead of trying to selfishly hold onto him while he fell apart. So this is to my boy Zacc.
> 
> Anyway, sad thoughts aside, I hope you still enjoyed this story with an unusual but sweet pairing facing a tough situation. 
> 
> Remember to love your pets and your partners!


End file.
